World Domination How-To
Description Upon arriving in Crescent Bay, you're greeted by Delphia's Hoppalong companion, Karen, whom cordially welcomes you to the Falcons. She also has a "minute" favor she'd like to ask of you—deliver a water bottle to her twin brother, Eren. What the hey, right? It's a good day for a stroll! Objectives * Collect Water Bottle 0/1 * Defeat Baby Pincerpod 0/3 * Take collected water to Karen's brother Eren Hunter. Progress Eren Hunter: "Hah? Who're you bozos? Got somethin' you need from the great Eren?" The Hoppalong in front of you bears an uncanny resemblance to Karen. Well, in every way except his manners, that is. He gives you and (Hoppalong) a thorough once-over while picking at something in his teeth. (Player): Just as you're about to introduce yourself, Eren's ears perk up, and he interrupts you with a laugh. Eren: "Wait, wait, wait... I know YOU You're that flashy new hunter Bain's gotten himself all twitterpated with! HA S'pose I can't blame him. You're not bad on the eyes! Then again, I'd almost say you're TOO baby-faced. You're not one o' them rich kids who bribed their way to the top, are ya?" (Player): You're unsure whether to be flattered or offended. Before you can decide, Eren interjects again, flapping his ears. Eren: "Hyuck, hyuck, hyuck! Don't look so agog, kid. I was just joshin' with ya! Everyone knows Bain's got the personality of a fart in the wind! You can barely get him to SMILE let alone give in to some buckaroo's salacious scheming. Probably wouldn't even know how to react, that one. Anyways, what can I do ya for? You need something from yours truly?" (Player): You slide the water bottle out from your pack, about ready to hand it over, when Eren abruptly snatches it from your hand with a high-pitched whistle. Eren: "Hey, hollah, hey! So that sweet sister of mine asked you to bring me water, did she? An't she the best? Goll, kind of embarrassing, actually. I'm the one who popped out first! I should be the one carin' after her 'n all. Bah, she keeps saying I talk too much. Aways trying to make sure sure my throat stays hydrated! But I don't talk THAT much, do I? Do I? Do I? Do I?" (Player): You're fairly certain that as soon as you start talking, the hyperactive Hoppalong will simply interrupt you again, so you just stare at him vacuously. Eren: "I bet you're wondering how I'm supposed to go about drinking a bottle full of seawater, yeah? Let me tell you somethin'! This bottle ain't no ordinary bottle! There's some kinda magic on it that purifies salt water into the tastiest, most delicious, all-natural drinking water you've ever had the pleasure of dipping your tongue into! Why not give it a taste, huh? Huh? HUH?" (Player): Aquamarine Eren waggles the bottle in front of your face, droplets of it splashing your face. You can do nothing but shake your head. Eren: "Bun got your tongue? Hyuck hyuck, it's just a tiny sip! I don't mind! Ah, whatever! You know, you and (Hoppalong) sure do make a good team! Al chummy already and what-not. Old Lady Qyubey told us specifically to keep an eye on dear old (Hoppalong) when she left And that she needed to apologize to him, too! Wonder why, huh? Wonder why?" Completion Eren: "What a shame. WHAT a SHAME! And here we were havin' such a nice little chat, to boot! Ah, well, if you've gotta go, you've gotta go! I won't get in your way. Nope! Not old Eren. Anyways, was a pleasure talkin' to you kids. Stop by whenever! See ya 'round. See ya 'round!" Rewards * 1224 EXP * 102 Silver * Class Head Armor Trivia * The name of the quest is a reference to the Vocaloid song, "World Domination How-To." Category:Quests